Whispers
by BoNkErSfOrSeSsH
Summary: HE IS BACK Kagome Knew terror Years ago. She thought she had escaped him.HE IS BACK He has come back to finish what he started all those years ago.HE IS BACKWith the help of a man she hasn't seen in years can Kagome face the tormentor of her past
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha.

Whispers

Chapter 1

The night was cold and the rain was coming down hard, as I lay in bed listening to the torrent down pour as it beat upon the roof of my home I couldn't stop the way my thoughts wondered to that night and as I drifted off to sleep the last thing I thought of was that the rain was beating down on my roof then too.

_I was only a small child, seven years old, and I was scared of the night, the rain didn't help it only made it scarier. My room was so small that the sound of the rain was thunderous in the tiny space. I tried to block out the sounds by putting the pillow over my ears but that did little, I did not want to cry this was my first night in my own room, I was a big girl and I could handle this, I will not cry. Then the thunder started and I broke, I cried out in alarm. It must have been loud because the next thing I knew my mother rushed in to the room. I was curled in to the corner silently weeping and flinched every time the thunder broke through the night sky._

_My mother came to me and pulled me in to her lap, rocking me back and forth rubbing calming circles on my back. After what seemed like forever I calmed enough for my mother to talk to me;_

"_What's wrong Gome?" she asked in a gentle voice._

"_The thunder scared me. Can I come and sleep with you until the rain stops?" I asked my mother with big sad eyes that always got my mother to do what I asked. But not this time._

"_How about I stay with you till you fall asleep?" still in that gentle tone. I gave an exaggerated sigh and said;_

"_O.K. mom if you really want to stay with me because you're scared, you can stay." I smiled and she laughed. I moved over so she could scoot in next to me and we lay there till I slipped back in to a peaceful sleep. Little did I know this would be the last time I would see my mother alive._

_The thunder was back and louder than ever but this time I didn't cry out I wanted my mom to think of me as a big girl, so I had to brave. Then I noticed that the rain had stopped. _But it doesn't have to be raining for there to be thunder _I thought to my self. I turned over to try to find a comfortable spot. When I found one I closed my eyes and just as I was entering the peaceful nothingness of sleep another thunderclap broke through my room. I sat up in bed suddenly very scared but I did not cry out, I noticed something about this sound it was not the sound of thunder. _

_I slowly got up to see what that sound was. I was scared but my sense of curiosity got the better of me and I slowly inched my way to my door, it was left open a little every night to let the hall light come in. As I approached the door I heard the sounds of someone walking down the hallway, at first I thought it was my mother but something kept me from going to her. A few heart beats later and I knew what it was; the footsteps were too heavy to be that of my mother, for as long as I could remember my mother has always been light on her feet she seemed to be floating barely making a sound. There is no way this could be my mother. I was starting to breathe heavier each breath coming out in a hard gasp, the foot steps were getting closer and I also heard the muffled sounds of some one talking. I couldn't make out any words but they were fast almost urgent. As this person got closer I moved further back in my room keeping to he shadows but not too far I wanted to keep the hall in view, I wanted to see who was in our home. Whoever it was was taking their sweet time. As I stand there waiting for this person to show there face I can hear police cars coming I think to myself _why would the police be coming_ then I remembered the sound I had thought was thunder and it downed on my that it wasn't thunder but gun shots. It took me a seconded to realize the gravity of the situation and what this might mean for my family. When it did I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from making a sound that might attract unwanted attention._

_The tears were slowly leaking out of my eyes but I made not one sound, my mother would have been proud. The person in the hall must have heard the police too because he started to curse in his same low urgent chant. Shocked that not only could I hear this person but I could also hear what he was saying, I know it was a he now buy the deep voice, shaken I took another step back._

"_Where are you little one I know you are here I got you mother and I got your brother and now I'm going to get you, where are you, where are you! **Where are you?**" with each repeat he was getting louder and louder until he was yelling._

"_**WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JUST LIKE I KILLED YOU MOTHER AND YOUR BROTHER!" **He was so close now as were the police he must have known this to because he suddenly got very quiet and just as he came to my door he whispered;_

"_I may not have found you today but mark my word you little shit I will someday I'll get you then your dead but before you die I'll make you wish you were dead I'll make you beg me to kill you." And with that he left I heard the back door open and slam shut I stayed there stunned unable to do more than breathe. I was paralyzed I could do nothing, say nothing, and see nothing. It seemed like forever all I heard was that mans voice over and over in my head _I killed your mother and your brother…I'll find you…make you beg me to kill you…I killed your mother and you brother…I KILLED YOUR MOTHER…**I KILLED YOUR MOTHER! **_That thought broke my paralyses and I ran from my room crying and yelling for my mother. _

"_Mama where are you? Mama answer me please!" But no one answered and deep down I knew no one would but I yelled anyways._

"_Sota! Please some one answer!"_

_As I got to my mothers bedroom door I stopped I did not want to see my mother dead but what if she was alive and I could do something to help for as long as I could remember my mother has been teaching me how to become a healer like all the women in my family, if she needed medical attention I could handle it till help came. I took one deep breath and pushed the door open, what I seen on the other side made me turn a vomit, my mother was laying half on the bed and half off with her feet still on the bed. There was blood splattered all over the wall behind the bed and as I looked to my mothers face to see if by some miracle my mother was still alive I vomited all over again. That was no longer my mother her face had a bloody hole in the middle of her forehead and the back was completely blown out, evidence of that was all over the wall, what was left of her face was distorted due to the damage done to the skull. And her eyes they weren't there, all you could was two empty black holes. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream with all my might yell at the heavens and demand to know why this has happened but all I could do was stand there and stare at the black holes that once held my mothers kind and loving eyes. It was as if they truly were black holes and they were trying to suck me into the deep dark nothingness of them._

_In the back of my mind I new I needed to see to my little brother so as I turned from my mother I steeled my self for what I might find on the other side of my brothers door. I ran a fast as I could to my brother's room and slowly push the door open it hi something and I knew it was Sota. I squeezed in the crack I made not wanting to move him to much. When I turned to look at him my heart stopped he was so small, only three years old, some how he had not been instantly killed with the shot he took in the gut and had managed to crawl to the door before he could move no more. He was alive but only just, I knew in the depths of my sole that there was nothing I could do to save him. I wanted to cry so bad at that moment but I dared not if I started now I would not be able to stop, I kneeled down next to my brother and rested his head in my lap I started to smooth his hair from his forehead like mother used to and gentle called his name,_

"_Sota…wake up…It's me Kagome I need you to wake up…please…"_

_The last part was a strangled half sob but I forced my self to stop before it over took me. Just as I thought he would not wake up I seen his eyes open with so much difficulty I almost started to cry again I did not want him to die seeing me cry and I did not want him to die if the last thing he seen was the face of his killer._

"_It's okay Sota I'm here its Gome your big sis."_

"_Gome I'm so cold, why am I so cold?" He said this in a whisper I could barely hear. _

"_Its okay I'll get you a blanket everything is going to be okay."_

"_Gome I can't feel my body anymore…why can't I…I…I'm going to die aren't I? This was too much for a three year old to know but I guess death can do that to anyone_

"_N…no Sota… It's okay I'm here" it was all I could say and too hear him say he was going to die out loud made a tear slide down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the tears. My eyes snapped open when I felt his small hand on my cheek; he had wiped away the tear. I looked in to his eyes and I could see the light leaving them. I felt his body tremble._

"_Don't be scared I'm right here."_

"_I'm not scared I can see mama she's calling me Gome." _

_I didn't know what to say. I gave him one lat hug then whispered in his ear _

"_Go to her Sota. I love you."_

_Sota smiled and said_

"_I love you too Gome."_

_That was the last time I seen my brother's smile. As a soft sigh left his lips his eyes closed and my little brother died in my arms._

The thunder crashed and I sat up in bed with a startled scream I looked at my clock it was 3:38 in the morning. I sat there in the dark and cried.

"Mama, Sota I miss you so much."

AN:

There you go the first chapter of my firs fan fic. Hope you like it. Please leave a review good or bad it will all be welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha.

Whispers

Chapter 2

My tears have dried but that memory still lingered in my mind. For the next several hours I sat on my bed and tried to remember some good things about my mother and little brother. I remembered the way my mother would smile every time I did something good. Gods I miss her smile it was so bright and full of love, I would give anything to see that smile again. I remember watching her when she put her make up on. I would just sit and watch she was so beautiful she didn't need to put much on and I remember asking her to teach me how to put it on, she told me she would when I get older. I guess that will never happen.

I remember my little brother, he was always full of so much energy it made me tired to just watch him. He was such a smart boy he would have done so much with his life but that was not to be and I mourn that loss everyday. I slowly swung my feet over the side of the bed I sat there for a second trying to bring my thoughts back to the present.

With these heavy thoughts on my mind I start my day like I do every other day but my mother and brother are never far from my thoughts. I looked at the clock next to my bed it was now 6:30. I needed to be at the office at 8:30 so I hade plenty of time to prepare for the day.

Due to the tragic events in my life I have come to realize that the world is full of chaos, so I must try to keep my own life in as much order as I can. The result of this concept is the daily routine I fallow. I must fallow it as closely as possible small fractures in this routine are bearable but nothing to drastic.

I start out by taking a shower, as a young girl I loved taking long showers, now I keep it to the bear minimum. I quickly washed my hair and body after I rinsed off I got out and dried, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel then I went to pick out my cloths. My closet is very organized, there's a place for everything and everything is in its place, I group my cloths so it is easer to get what I need there is work cloths, around the house cloths, cleaning cloths, and out of the house casual cloths, I don't have much use for formal wear but I do have one dress. It belonged to my mother and it is my most treasured possession.

I grabbed a very conservative charcoal gray suit it had a skirt that went to just below the knees, there was a slit in the back to make walking easier, and it had a long sleeve button up shirt witch was worn tucked in and a matching jacket. I also grabbed a matching pair of shoes; they had a one inch hill. I laid it out on my bed. Next I went to my vanity table and brushed my hair and applied my make up, like my mother, I didn't use much, and every thing was in natural tones. With that finished I got dresses. Just before leaving my room I put my hair into a bun on the back of my head, one last look in the mirror to make sure every thing is in order, grabbed my shoes and headed to the kitchen. For breakfast I have a bowl of cereal a banana and a small glass of orange juice. It is now 7:30. I grab my suit case and keys from by the door, and slip on my shoes. I turn to the key pad on the wall and type in my code. I make sure I lock the door, my alarm system automatically turns on when the lock slides into place, and head to my car.

As I'm walking down the walk way I notice movement out of the corner of my eye but when I looked over there was nothing there. Shrugging it off I open my car put my suit case in the back seat and got in. Before I start the car I check all my mirrors and buckle my seat belt, with that done I star the car. As I'm pulling out I see that movement again I looked over to see what it was but still unable to see anything. I was about to get out and see what it was when I seen a cat run across my yard. Laughing slightly at myself for being so jumpy I put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way. I really needed to hurry if I didn't leave now I was going to catch traffic.

I was pulling in to my parking space when I seen a small plaque on the wall in front of my car it was covered so I couldn't see what it said. Just then my aid came out of the building and stood next to the plaque. Slightly puzzled I gave her a questing look but she just smiled and asked me to come over.

"I saw them putting it up when I got here and wanted to surprise you." She was so excited nearly bouncing with her joy. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips, she reminded me of Sota and what he would have been like if he were still around. She was 25, the same age Sota would have been, a small girl only about five foot one, she had long brown hair that she usually had wore half up half down with the upper half tied into a sideways pony tail. Large brown eyes, small nose, and full lips, she was the picture of innocence. Today she had on a skirt that stopped just above her knees, it was pink, and her shirt was white with short sleeves the neckline drooped and the fabric bunched around her collarbone. She had on clear lip gloss with a tint of pink, light eye shadow, and a little blush.

"What did they put here?" I asked but she was too excited, still bouncing up and down, I had to physically hold her still so I could get an answer from her. When she finally calmed down she pulled the cover off the plaque. I stared at it for a moment unable to say anything.

**Reserved parking for: **

**Judge Kagome Higurashi**

"Rin this… I don't… I mean…" I couldn't seem to get a complete sentence out.

"Were you always so good with words" she said with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"But I know what you mean; you have worked so hard for this and I know what becoming a judge means to you I'm so happy for you."

She had tears in her eyes and I quickly stopped her

"Come now Rin don't cry if you start then I'm going to cry "

"Your right boss lady I'm just so happy for you."

"Thank you so much Rin I needed this my day didn't start out too good but this helped"

"That dream again?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, but I'm okay." To prove my point I gave my most charming smile. She smiled back at me and together we went back into the office building. I needed to pack my things so I could move into the judge's chambers. As we walked through the halls to my old office people were congratulating me on my new position. I smiled brightly and nodded to every one who called my name.

"Kagome…I mean Judge Higurashi may I have a moment of your time?"

"Rin I'll catch up to you at my office"

She gave me a knowing look and continued on her way. I turned to the person who called my name.

"Good morning Inuyasha how may I help you"

"Now that you became a judge all you cases are being handed to me and I was just wondering if you want to get together with me…sometime…you know to talk about the cases" He said the last part in a rush.

I have known Inuyasha since we were children we were the best of friends. When my family died he took it almost as hard as I did. If it were not for him and his family I don't know if I would have been able to handle everything the way I did. I owe everything to him and his family. But lately he has wanted more out of our relationship, I love him so much but its more of the love for a brother. Every time I try to tell him he changes the subject or makes a joke, I know I should make him listen but I don't want to put our friendship at risk I don't know what I would do if we ever stopped being friends.

"I would love to but with my new job I have a lot of things I need to do I have new cases I need to look at but I'll see you at lunch same place okay."

With that said I gave him a big smile and turned to walk away but his hand on my arm stopped my I took a deep breath before turning around but the look in his eyes stopped my from saying anything

"Kagome…please…I..."

But I cut him off before he could say any more

"Inuyasha not now I can't deal with this right now I…"

I couldn't finish my sentence he cut me off I looked up at him and he gave me a quick shy smile before saying,

"What are you talking about I was going to say I want to pay this time."

He gave a short laugh and all I could do was nod my head. He let go of my arm and started walking away he raised his hand in parting and said

"Okay then I'll see you at lunch"

"Bye…"

When I got to my office Rin came at me

"So what did he want? I know he's your friend but he gives me some strange vibes, like he might turn into a stalker if you don't go out with him soon.

"Rin please, I've known Inuyasha my whole life, he wouldn't do something like that"

"I'm just telling you what I feel and he's giving off major stalker vibes"

I laughed and she gave me a hurt look

"I'm just saying…"

"I know stalker vibes got it now can we start packing I really want to get into my new office."

She just snorted and stuck her tongue at me this of course only made my laugh harder. After I got my self under control we started packing and in no time at all we were on our way to our new office.

As I walked in to the office I noticed a small white envelope on my new desk thinking it was a congratulation note or something along those lines I left it there till after I finished unpacking. As I was putting my desk top in order I moved the note into the in tray on the corner of my desk. It took me another two hours to get everything in order. I was currently sitting in my leather reclining chair relaxing. My mother would have been proud of what I have accomplished even if what she wanted for me was a career in medicine, she still would have been proud. With that thought on my mind I noticed the envelope in my in tray. I had a big smile on my face _this day couldn't get any better _I thought to my self. Little did I know how right I was. I slowly opened the letter thinking of all the grate thing I would be able to do now that I was a judge. I got the envelope open and pilled the paper out, unfolded it and read what was on it three words that terrified me more that anything else could

**I FOUND YOU!**

AN:

I hope you like it. Please leave reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha. All credit for the Inu gang charters goes to Rumiko Takahashi

Whispers

Chapter 3

I stared at the letter in my trembling hands. I couldn't believe this was happening. It had been twenty-two years since that day, why now? Every thing was going so good; this has been one of the best days in my life and I don't get many. _Why? Why do bad things always happen to me? I was finally starting to be happy again and now this… _

I was so caught in my thoughts I didn't notice the door open till Rin called to me

"Hey boss lady, I just came to see if you needed any help unpacking. By the looks of it you're done so maybe we could go out to lunch and celebrate…"

She had yet to look at me as she walked around my office. She was gathering empty boxes and just kept talking. I quickly put the letter away there was no need to alarm her after all this was just a letter. Who knows it might not even be from him.

" I know this great little Italian place down the street, well I've never _been_ there, but I hear great things…umm boss lady are you okay you're looking a little pale, all this excitement too much for you."

Frowning at my lack of response she set the boxes down and came closer.

"Boss lady, earth to boss lady, come in boss lady."

She began to wave her hand in front of my eyes. I just couldn't speak I know I had a blank look on my face but I needed a second to gather my thoughts I had so many things flying through my head, I couldn't get them to slow down. But as I looked in to Rin's eyes and seen the panic in them I came to.

"Sorry…I guess I'm not felling to good right now…stomach…you know that bug has been going around."

I don't think she quite believed me but she didn't push it.

"Okay…"

She said slowly.

"Maybe you should take the day off. Go home get some rest."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan…"

I was about to gather my things and head home when I realized I couldn't, I had to meet Inuyasha for lunch and I had a 2 O'clock meeting about my very first case as a judge. I couldn't just leave.

"On second thought I'm fine, I have a meeting and I'm going to lunch with Inuyasha I can't leave."

"Are you sure boss lady?"

"Yeah I'm fine but if I start to feel bad I'll reschedule and go home."

She gave me a hard look, it reminded me of the one my mother would give me when she caught me in a lie, and I had to suppress my urge to tell her the truth.

"Promise."

I said hoping that would make her happy.

She gave me one last look and nodded her head.

"Well maybe we can go to that Italian place another time"

"Yeah that sounds grate."

Relived I smiled it wasn't a true smile I had to force it to stay on my face till Rin left my office. I felt like shit, I hated lying but I didn't want Rin to worry. By the looks of I'd say she already was but at least she only thought I was sick and not in fear for my life. Oh well there was nothing I could do about it now, what done is done.

The day seemed to go at a snails pace it took forever before lunch came. I was getting jumpy. Every time someone came to my office I nearly had a heart attack. Although it didn't show on my face I was scared and I couldn't wait to get out of the building. I was tired I wanted to go home but I had an obligation to stay. I have worked so hard for this I wasn't going to let this psychopath destroy everything I have accomplished.

I met Inuyasha at the front doors and we headed to my car. We walked in silence until Inuyasha couldn't take it any more.

"Keh! What's wrong with you? Your acting like you've seen a ghost."

Inuyasha's sudden outburst startled me and I dropped my suitcase. As I bent to pick my things up Inuyasha said

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but you're being so damn quiet. You didn't even say hi…not that I care, what's wrong?"

I had to smile at that. He could be so childish some times.

"It's nothing Inu I'm just not feeling my best right now. You know that stomach bug that's going around? I might have of caught it."

"You still up to for lunch?"

"Yeah I think I can manage."

We got to the car and drove off to our favorite restaurant, WacDonalds. The drive was uneventful and by the time we got there I was felling much better. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I walked into the restaurant, all the wonderful smells had my mouth watering. I must have had a funny look on my face because Inu said

"I guess you're hungry"

Embarrassed I quickly closed my mouth before I started to drool.

"Hehe, yeah I guess I am. Lets order the food before I start to drool."

"Umm…I think you already did."

He said pointing to the corner of his lip. I felt my cheeks heat up and quickly wiped it off. Inu laughed and started walking to the cashier. A few minuets later we had our food and headed to a table.

I watched her as she got her food. Her schedule is the same every day, I know because I've been watching, I'm good at that, real good. I could watch her forever. She looks so strong; it'll be fun to break her. First I'll break her emotionally then I'll break her body and by the end she'll be begging me to end her pain. It'll be such fun; I've wanted this for so long.

She's with that man again but that's okay I know how to get rid of him. Nothing can keep her from me, NOTHING!

Every thing is almost ready just a little longer. I've waited for twenty-two years, twenty-two long years dreaming of the day I would find her. I found her now, just a little longer and she'll be mine, I've waited so long, just a little longer, just a little longer and she'll be mine, ALL MINE!

Inu and I never talk about work when we have lunch. The job is stressful enough without taking into our personal time too. We ate in silence for a bit just enjoying the food. I was kind of nerves I can't decide if I should tell him about the letter. I trust him with my life but I don't want to get him worked up if this turns out to be nothing. Inuyasha can be a bit possessive. If he finds out I won't have a moment's peace.

"Kags? You okay you've had that fry in front of your face for like a minute. If you don't want it I'll take it."

With that said he reached over and plucked the fry out of my fingers and ate it.

"Hey I _was_ going to eat it I was just…I was just…give me a sec I'll think of something."

Inuyasha laughed and with that my mood got better. I love it when he laughs. He doesn't do it much anymore but when he does, he changes. I can see the child in him again. _He should do it more often _I thought to myself.

"You know you should do that more often,"

"Do what?"

"Laugh"

"Keh, whatever."

I can tell I embarrassed him by the way his cheeks turned a little pink.

The rest of lunch went like that. We talked about movies and music but all too soon we had to get back to work.

I watched her as she left; I watched as that man put his hand on her back. It made my blood boil to see him touch her she was mine even if they didn't know it yet. I wanted to go over there and take her with me but the time was not right yet I still had things to do. Looking at my watch it read 1:30 pm, same time she always finishes lunch. I had a few hours till she got home. I had plenty of time to leave her my little presents. I quickly finished my food and left.

Before I knew it we were back at the courthouse,

"Thanks for lunch Inu I'll get the bill tomorrow."

"You bet your ass you will."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Well…back to work we go, come on Kagome…or should I stare calling you Judge Higurashi."

"Sure and I'll start calling you Mr. Takahashi."

I know he doesn't like people calling him that, it makes him feel old.

"Okay, you win, Kagome it is. Come on its time to go."

We got to the entrance, just before entering Inu said

"I don't know if I told you this yet but congratulations. You really deserve this and… well…I'm proud of you."

With that said he walked into the office. I stood there for a moment and smiled to myself, then I went in search of Rin I had 2 o'clock meeting I needed to get to.

"You need to go to court room five."

She looked up at me

"Better hurry boss lady you have five minutes to get there and that room is all the way across the building."

"Thanks Rin I'll see you later and tell you all about the meeting."

"You got it and good luck"

With that said I ran out the door heading to courtroom five.

I was nearly flying down the hall, I had to stop by my office to grab a few things before going to the meeting and now I late, it took me forever to find my note pad, I was trying to put everything into briefcase and run down the hall at the same time needless to say I wasn't watching where I was going, can anyone guess what happened next? As I was turning the corner I ran right in to something dropping my briefcase and spilling everything on the floor.

"Oh shit, not now I'm going to be so late. Who put that wall there? Man that hurt."

I was crawling on my hands and knees trying to get all my papers back in my case when I seen a pair of shoes in front of me. I slowly stood up blushing heavily because I realized it wasn't a wall I ran in to but a person.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay? I was in a rush and I was trying to get my thing in my case and when I turned the corner I didn't look…well…you know what happened next."

I was embraced so I was talking fast, it didn't help that all he was doing was staring at me.

"Well Mr.…umm"

"Tanaka."

"Mr. Tanaka again I am very sorry but I really need to go I have a meeting I need to get to and well…excuse me but I have to go."

I bowed slightly and walked around him, just as I passed him he said

"You might want to fix your blouse before you go to that meeting."

Flustered I looked down and noticed the first few buttons had come undone. Let's just say I was giving everyone a good view of my goods. Flushing hotly I quickly buttoned my shirt. I turned around ready to yell at him for not telling me sooner. _What a damn pervert. _ When I was fully turned around he was gone. _Who was that man? I don't think I've seen him here before, I would have remembered someone with long silver hair. But there was something about him he must remind me of some one I know._ Pushing all thoughts of that man out of my head I grabbed my case and continued on my way to the meeting.

My god, she has grown. She didn't recognize me, I don't blame her, the last time we seen each other was a little over eighteen years ago. I'll have to come see her again maybe she will remember next time.

Every thing is ready for her. I just know she is going to love my little presents. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees them. One more hour and she'll see and she will know her time is up she'll know and there is nothing she can do to stop it.

The meeting lasted for an hour and a half I was tired and really wanted to go home. I had a lot of papers to go over and I would rather do it in the comfort of my home. I still had to bring Rin up to speed on the case and do a little copying and filing then I could go home. I found Rin in the staff lounge.

"Hey Rin."

"Oh hey boss lady how did the meeting go"

"It went fine I got there a little late, I kind of ran into this guy and I was apologizing but as it turns out all he was doing was looking at my chest he probably didn't hear a word I said"

"How rude he just stared at your chest?"

"When I ran into him I fell over, some buttons came undone, and out came my goods. He was such a perv he just stood there and didn't say anything. But then as I'm leaving he tells my 'you might want to fix your shirt before you go to that meeting' what an ass. But never mind about him."

"Did you get his name?"

"Tanaka was all I got. Do you know the name?"

"It sounds familiar I'll do a little checking and if I find anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks Rin now about the case. It's a murder trial. Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto were gunned down in front of there five year old son, Shippo, by two thugs that go by the name The Thunder Brothers. It was a robbery gone bad the Yamamotos were going too slowly for the Brothers liking so the shot them and took it themselves. Shippo had slipped away and hid the Thunder Brothers looked for him but couldn't find him. The police were coming so they had to cut there search short and run. The police caught up to them a few blocks down the road. It's a pretty open and shut case there were found with the wallets of the victims and the murder weapons. With the ID we got from Shippo they should be going away for a very long time.

Through out the whole narrative my voice grew more and more monotonic. I knew what Rin was thinking by the look in her face but I waited till she said something.

"Kagome are you okay? That was… I mean it was almost identical to what happened to you."

"I know and yes I'm okay well it was a shock at first but I'm okay now. This is why I wanted to become a Judge right? Helping that little boy find the kind of peace that comes with knowing your parent's killers are in jail, where they belong, will be the best filling I will ever have."

I had tears in my eyes. At that moment I remembered the letter I had gotten this morning with it the fear I felt when I read it. I stood slowly and started gathering my things.

"I think I'm going to call it a day before you got could you make a copy of this file and put it in my in box."

"Sure no problem you get some rest okay and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes I'll do that. Thank you Rin."

She stood and gave me a hug. I held on for a moment before stepping away.

"Thanks I needed that."

"I thought so. Good night boss lady."

"Good night Rin. Be safe."

And with that I headed home.

I pulled my car into the drive way, got out and locked it up. As I entered the house I took off my shoes carrying those and my briefcase to my room I put them away. Sticking to my routine I changed washed my face and brushed by teeth. I took my cloths to the wash room then went to my vanity table; I sat down and got my brush. As I was putting it through its first run in my hair I looked in to the mirror and stared in horror at what I saw there.

Taped to the mirror were two pictures one was of my mother but not of the beautiful women I knew as a child no it was her distorted face with its empty eye sockets. It was a close up on the face so all I seen was the black holes that hade once been kind and loving. It felt like I was a small child again and standing in my mothers room if I didn't do something soon these black holes were going to suck me in, then I would be forever lost to the deep, dark, nothingness of them.

Before I was sucked in my eyes snapped to the second picture, it was of my brother. He was sitting on his bed, his pajamas were covered in blood, and he was staring at his hands as they were pressed against his stomach with a look of complete and utter terror.

Tears were falling freely down my face but I made not one sound, I couldn't, my throat felt like something was constricting it. I couldn't breath. My vision was starting to waver. The darkness was coming I could see it at the edges of my vision. I didn't want to go there not with these pictures in my head I tried to fight it but I couldn't.

_After all this time whispers of my past have come to haunt me_ I thought to myself just before the darkness clamed me.

AN:

I decided to finish the chapter and post it. Hope you like it, sorry for any errors and PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispers**

Chapter 4

I had just gotten settled into my seat when I seen her car coming down the road. I very carefully eased down my seat so when she drove by I wouldn't be seen. She pulled in to the driveway and I sat up straight again. My little Kagome what a women you have become so strong and independent, nothing has ever been handed to you, no, you worked hard for every thing you have and wouldn't accept help from anyone, you could handle anything life throws at you and handle it alone, I bet you didn't tell anyone about the letter, no, you'll handle that alone too. In the end that's what you are… alone. No matter haw many friends you have or how many people are around you, you're alone. I'm the only one that knows what to do with you deep down you know that too all you need is for me to remind you of what and who you are, a scared little girl, I told you I'd find you and I did. Deep down you knew this day would come no matter how much time has passed by you knew and here I am.

When she's in her room I will be able to see everything that happens. She leaves her blinds open till just before she goes to bed. I can see her now, her hair is coming undone from its bun, you can see little tendrils of hair falling down her back and framing her face, each lock is gently moving in the wind as she walks. I love that hair. When I have her she will not wear it like that, it will always be down. Her ebony lock cascading down her back, shining in the light, it's a beautiful sight. She is so pretty when it's down. I'll make sure to keep it down when I have her. Part of the reason I waited so long to find her was because I knew she would be beautiful, just like her mother was. And I could have so much more fun with a full grown woman.

Every thing is ready and waiting. I know she'll love my presents. She'll be so happy to see them again. My heart is beating fast, I'm so excided. I wonder what she will do when she sees them. She has a few things to do before she gets to her table. I readjust my position in my seat so I can see better, I don't want to miss a thing. She's sitting down at the table now but hasn't looked at the mirror. She picked up the brush. She's about to brush her hair. Right there, that's right look… see… know it's me. I smile to myself because I know she has seen the pictures I know because she has stopped moving her brush is still resting in the same place and she is just staring at the straight ahead.

Slightly disappointed at her lack of movement I continue to watch hopping for a delayed reaction or something but all she does is faint. She just toppled right over and lay there motionless. I look up and down the street to see if anyone is out before I get out of my car, seeing no one I get out and head to her house. Getting in is no problem because I have a key. When she was at the meeting earlier I snuck in and took her keys made a copy and put her keys back. Just before entering I look around again and still no one so I go in.

Kagome's house is very tidy, there's a place for everything and everything is in its place. As I walk to her room I move a few things little things that no one would notice but I know Kagome will. First, in the hallway, I move a stack if books sitting on a table from the left side to the right side then I take a little figuring and turn it in the opposite direction this will further confuse her when she wakes up. With that done I head to her room. I head straight for the mirror and take the pictures and put them in my pocket then I go to her suitcase and find the letter I gave her, I put it with the pictures. I go to her bed and turn down the sheets. With that done I go to Kagome and gently lift her so I don't wake her up and take her to bed. After she is settled in I put her brush back on the table and straighten the chair she was sitting on. I walked over to Kagome and sat on the edge of the bed, gently smoothing her hair I say out loud to the room,

"I finally have you. I could take you right now if I wanted to and know one would know it was me, but the times not right I'll let you think you're free for a little longer. Everything that has happened tonight is going to seem like a dream all the evidence is right here in my pocket it's going to be confusing for a wile but everything will be reviled with time. I have to go now but I'll be seeing you real soon."

With that said I bent down and placed a small lingering kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye for now… my Kagome."

Just before I left I closed the blinds. Every thing is going exactly like I planed it would nothing can stop me.

_Keep running, I have to keep running or it will get me, I can't let it get me. I don't know what it is but I can't let it catch me I have to keep running. I can't see where I'm going it's so dark where am I. the last thing I remember is brushing my hair then I'm here running for my life. It's so dark I don't know where I'm going so I just keep putting one foot in front of the other and hope I don't fall. If I fall that's it I'm dead… game over. How do I know this, I don't know, but I'm not gong to stop and find out so I keep running. It starts raining and there is thunder it's getting so loud. I'm crying now I'm so tired I just want to stop but I cant my feet just keep moving the rain is beating on my face and body ant the thunder Is so loud I have to cover my ears, but I keep running. I can feel the thing behind me it's so close, I wanted to scream but I don't dare because if I do I don't think I'd be able to stop and right now I can't afford to be distracted. As I run I start to notice a sound in the distance I can't quite make out the words yet but I'm getting closer so I run faster. _

"I finally have you…"

_I know that voice and now that I hear it I know what is chasing me but how can that be if he is chasing me how can I be running to him at the same time . I can't stop because he will catch me but I can't keep running because I'll be running straight to him. What can I do? I quickly change direction maybe that will slow him down. _

"…I could take you right now if I wanted to and know one would know it was me, but the times not right I'll let you think you're free for a little longer..."

_What is he talking about?_

"... Everything that has happened tonight is going to seem like a dream all the evidence is right here in my pocket it's going to be confusing for a wile but everything will be reviled with time..."

_What is this? Why is this happening to me?_

"…I have to go now but I'll be seeing you real soon."

_I kept running but I didn't feel him chasing me anymore. Just as I was about to stop running I fell. As I lay there breathing hard the darkness slowly turns to light and the rain and thunder stop. My eyes are squeezed shut and I was crying. My breathing slowed down and I opened my eyes. I was staring into noting the land just stopped right there if I hadn't tripped right then I would have run off the cliff._

I woke up covered in a cold sweat. My bed was a mess, blankets and pillows all over the place. I was confused how did I get on the bed? I don't remember going to bed, the last thing I remember was finding those pictures… the pictures. I jumped out of bed and tried to run but got my feet caught in the blankets. Crying out as I hit the floor, I fought my way out of the blankets and scrambled to the vanity table on my hands and knees. When I got there I couldn't look up, I didn't want to see them again but I had to. Yelling at my self to get the pictures, they were evidence, I needed them to show the police. So I got up slowly my breathing got labored I felt like I was going to hyperventilate I couldn't look so I closed my eyes and reached out with blind hands and felt for the pictures. Nothing was there. I felt around more and still nothing. I was getting frustrated, I know they are there, I know they are, I seen them, they should be right here. Where the hell are they? With one last attempt at finding them with out looking, still not finding them I opened my eyes. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the morning light. There was nothing there. That can't be I seen them where are they? I looked all around the top of the table even under. They were gone. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my face in my hands, I was so confused. What's going on? As I sat there with my eyes closed images kept flashing through my mind. I was remembering that dream I had and that voice, I'll never forget it, I haven't forgot it, even after twenty-two years. Maybe it was all a dream… maybe… just a bad dream. It wouldn't be the first time I had a bad dream. Still shaken but determined get on with my day, I have had so many bad dreams in my life; I'm not going to let them rule my life I can't. With that I got up and started my day. I was showered and dressed on my way to the kitchen when I seen it my books were moved. How did that happen? A felling of unease crept through me. I didn't move them so who did. My unease only got stronger when I seen the figuring turned around. It was a little angle my mother gave me when I was younger; she told me it would watch over and protect me. Seeing it with its back to me was like it wasn't protecting me anymore. I wanted to run out of the house it didn't feel safe anymore something was happening but I had no proof, not even the letter was proof. The letter how could I forget about that? I went to my suitcase to get the letter but when I opened the case I couldn't find it. I know it was there, I know I put it in here, I didn't dream that too... Did I…? No I didn't, it was there damn it!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

I yelled to my empty house. I needed to get out of here I can't be here right now things are getting out of order I can't take this. What am I going to do I need things in order. I quickly ate breakfast, true to my routine, bowl of cereal, banana, and glass of orange juice. I ate as quickly as possible with out choking and left the house making sure to lock the doors.

By the time I got to work I had calmed myself down and I was ready for a day of order and schedules. Everything was going just fine now I met Rin in my office, she had my coffee ready and waiting on my desk.

"Good morning Rin."

"Morning boss lady."

"Do I have any messages?"

"Nope"

I was putting my things down and getting settled at my desk, but something wasn't right, it was too quiet. Rin was being too quiet, she's never this quiet.

"Rin?"

"Yes boss lady"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well… it's just… I'm worried…"

"About what?"

"You…"

I didn't know what too say, but I managed to choke out

"Why?"

"Well you haven't been yourself and yesterday you went home early you never go home early and today you look a little pail nothing big but I'm worried and I just wanted to ask…"

Everything she said was on one big breath; she paused for a moment then said

"Are you okay?"

I wanted to tell her everything, I really didn't want her to worry about me, I could handle this and I am going to call the police once I get some evidence. And I don't want to lie to her I hate to lie but I hate her worrying about me even more. So I lie.

"I'm fine Rin you know I told you I had that stomach bug, that's why I went home early and I don't think I'm quiet over it yet witch is why I'm a little pale. Don't worry Rin I'm fine really I am."

She gave me one of her looks but didn't say anymore so I quickly changed the subject.

"So what's on the schedule today?"

"You know I'm here if you ever need anyone to talk too right?"

"Yes Rin I know… thank you."

And with that said Rin was back to her normal self

"Oh I just remembered I found out who that guy who that guy was from yesterday you know the one who was checking out your 'goods'"

Oh yeah I forgot about him.

"What did you find out Rin?"

"Well his full name is Sesshomaru Tanaka, he's a detective, and he just so happens to be the lead detective on the case you are handling right now."

Oh my god, Sesshomaru, how did I not know that was him. I mean, come on, who else has that hair they are that only ones I know that have hair that color well them and there father. I noticed Rin staring at me again so I quickly said

"The Thunder Brothers vs. The Yamamotos"

"That's the one and on top of that you have a meeting with him in an hour to go over the case."

That just grate I haven't seen this guy in over eighteen years and when we do see each other he is being a complete perv man what am I going to do?

"Thank you Rin"

"No problem, is there anything I can get you?"

"No that's all for now I'll call if I need something"

"Okay I'll see you later then, and give that jerk a piece of your mind when you see him"

I smiled

"You know I will"

With that she left. I went to my table and turned on my computer, I was going to send Inuyasha an instant message I know he will be online; he's always on even when he's at work.

Littlemiko: Why didn't you tell me your brother was back in town? I ran into him yesterday, literally, but I didn't know it was him. Rin found out who he was and I was surprised to hear his name thought he said he was never coming back here.

BIGDOG: He didn't tell me he was back. That jerk does what he wants, what makes you think he would check in with his family.

Littlemiko: I just thought after all this time he would have gotten over his anger and come back.

BIGDOG: guess not. It's probably just a case he's working then he'll leave and we won't hear from him for another eighteen years

Littlemiko: I hope not. Family is everything why would you not want to be together. I would give anything to see my little brother again.

BIGDOG: I know Gome

Littlemiko: well I have to go I have a meeting with said jerk in about 15 min.

BIGDOG: let me know how it goes when you get back

Littlemiko: you got it. Bye

BIGDOG: Bye

I signed off and got ready for my meeting. I was trying to decide if I should tell Sesshomaru I know who he is then kill him for being a perv or if I should act surprised when he introduces himself then kill him for being a perv. Maybe he didn't know it was me. Either way I'm going to kill him for being a perv.

I have a meeting with Kagome in ten minutes. I know she knows who I am; her secretary was asking questions about me I'm pretty sure she told Kagome what she found out. I'm standing by the window with my back to the door so I didn't see when she came in I don't know how long she was in here before she mad her presence known. With a loud SMACK of her briefcase hitting the table, I turned around and greeted her.

"Good morning Judge Higurashi, Kagome."

"Good morning Tanaka, Sesshomaru perhaps today when I talk to you, you will pay attention. Yesterday was very awkward and I apologize for running into you but that gave you no right to stare at me like you did, and I think an apology is in order."

"Well that was very nice of you to apologize for running into me, now we could move on with the meeting."

I can see by the look in her eyes that maybe I pushed my luck with that. It was kind of funny really, even as children we were like this I could get under her skin so easily, with just a look sometimes.

"Why you inconsiderate, insensitive… how could you…what makes you think I was talking about myself. you were the one who was being the perv you should have told me my shirt was undone, but know you just stare, I bet you didn't hear a word I said yesterday… are you listing to me… hello!... Oh my god you're doing it again."

I couldn't help myself her shirt was buttoned but it was a low cut, I could just see the swell of her breasts, what was I suppose to do? Look away? I still wasn't listing she just kept talking. Maybe I should answer her. I was just about to say something when

**SMACK**

She slapped me.

"I told you if you didn't answer I'd smack you"

She looked kind of scared like she has never done that before, hit someone and maybe my lack of response to her words or her hit were adding to her nervousness. I felt kind of bad if that was her first time hitting someone, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Well that got my attention"

"It's about time. Could you be more of a perv?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?

I gave her a half smile as I answered. She blushed and turned away saying

"Mr. Tanaka I believe we are here to discuses the case, The Thunder Brothers vs. The Yamamotos, if you are ready I would really like to get on with the meeting"

There she goes, all business, I guess play time is over.

"Okay Judge Higurashi…"

"Call me Kagome and I'll call you Sesshomaru. I like to keep thing light outside of the court room."

Such a contradiction, she wants to be professional but be on a first name bases. I guess I could go along with that.

"Okay… Kagome"

As I answered she was sitting at the table and getting her thing situated. I sat down across from her and got out my notes.

"On the night of November forth at approximately 7:30 pm the Yamamotos left the restaurant they were eating at, on the walk back to there car they were confronted by the Thunder Brothers. The attempted robbery took place in the parking lot. There where no witness other than the boy, Shippo. He was hiding under a car about ten feet from the scene. He witnesses the shooting, as of right now we haven't been able to find a relative to take the boy and because there is no guardian we haven't been able to get a statement or find out if he seen the assailants faces. He is currently staying at an orphanage and is undertaking therapy. I was the first officer on the scene I also found the boy under the car it took a little coaxing to get him out but when I did he got attached to me it took even longer to get him to go with the social worker. The only thing that worked was a promise that I would go visit him and make sure he was alright."

"Have you been to see him?"

"Yes and he is doing much better. I'm going to go there after our meeting is over."

"Would it be alright if I go with you?"

"I don't see why not. It would be better for him to meet the people on the case before hand. Try to make things less traumatic for him."

"Yes that's a grate idea."

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, mostly background information on the Yamamotos and the Thunder Brothers. When it was over Kagome went to her office to put away her notes and then we were on the way to the orphanage.

My plan didn't work quiet like I wanted it to; I thought she would be more distraught than she is. I think is has something to do with the case she is working on. I went through her files wile she was in a meeting it's a lot like what happened to her maybe she thinks she could save that boy some pain or something. I think I'm going to pay him a visit.

Sesshomaru and I arrived at the orphanage with no problems we traveled in a comfortable silence each lost in our own thoughts. I felt bad for this boy I know what it's like to loose your parents at such a young age he is only a few years older than I was. I wanted to protect him from the court and everything that I went through.

"Where here"

Sesshomaru said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right lets go then"

I was a little nervure. Was he going to like me or was he going to clam up and not say anything? Maybe if I tell him I went through the same thing he is… maybe that will break the ice. We where at the receptionists desk signing,

"Good afternoon detective Tanaka Shippo is waiting in his room he wanted to have lunch with you."

"Thank you Susan, I'll walk him down to the recreation room when were through."

With that we were on our way to Shippo's room. Sesshomaru knocked on the door once and entered, immediately he was tackled by a small red headed child.

"Sesshomaru your back I didn't think you were going to come back but you did I waited in my room because I thought you might not find me if I didn't stay here but you came back and I'm so happy to see you. Do you want to have lunch with me? I saved some food for you."

He said this all on one big breath, he didn't see me enter the room. I stood there and watched them. He was a cute kid with long red hair tied into a messy bun. He was kind of sort for his age, about three feet eleven inches.

Sesshomaru looked kind of awkward with the boy hugging him but that didn't stop him from hugging him right back. It was really cute to see him like this… the boy I mean… it's really cute to see Shippo like this, he looks happy even though he's been through something horrible. By the looks of it I'd say it's all thanks to Sesshomaru. I slowly entered the room to make myself known when the boy stopped talking. He finally seen me and just as I thought I was going to have to earn his trust.

"Hello Shippo my name is Kagome Higurashi, you could call me Kagome. I just wanted to come by and introduce myself."

He didn't say anything, he just looked to Sesshomaru. When he smiled and nodded his head Shippo said

"Hello"

It was said in a small whisper, I almost didn't hear him.

"Shippo, Kagome is a very good friend of mine and I wanted you to meet her. She is the judge I told you about the one that is going to put the bad men in jail, do you remember?"

He nodded his head and I could see him relax when Sesshomaru reassured him that I was a good person. It kind of surprised me that he said I was a very good friend, we hardly know each other, but I realized he was trying to make Shippo more comfortable. As our visit went on he started talking to me more. We talked about everything other than the case. And by the end of our visit he was sitting on my lap. We were playing a game of go fish me and Shippo agents Sesshomaru. Shippo and I were winning

"Okay Sesshomaru if me and kagome win you have to do anything that I tell you to do, just one thing but you have to do it okay?"

Reluctantly he said

"Okay."

By the end of the game Shippo and I won and Sesshomaru was standing with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Shippo to decide what he wanted him to do, I was standing next to Sesshomaru. Shippo kept looking back and forth between me and Sesshomaru I didn't quite like the look in his eyes. Finally he said, with a big smile on his face,

"Okay I want you to…give Kagome a kiss."

I don't believe It, that is something only a ten year old would ask for. I looked at Sesshomaru and he just shrugged his shoulders, leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. It was a innocent peck on the cheek but it made me blush all the same. When I was able to look at him he had a small smile on his face. Shippo looked positively ecstatic. I walked over to him and gave him a hug

"We have to go now but we will take you to the recreation room before we go okay."

"Okay"

He looked sad again.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"Your going to leave and never come back, I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, Shippo I'll come and see you again, how could I not your so adorable."

I gave him one more hug and then we walked to the recreation room. After we left the orphanage Sesshomaru took me back to my office.

"Thank you for taking me to meet Shippo he is a grate kid."

"Yes he is."

"Well… umm… about the kiss."

"What about it?"

He had that damn smile on his face again.

"Nothing never mind, thanks for the ride."

"Anytime"

I blushed when I realized what he meant gods I hate that smile and that it could make me blush so easily. I quickly went inside before I could make a bigger fool of myself.

All the children are asleep there is only one guard and he is away from the door at the moment, making is nightly rounds, this gives me a few minuets to do what I need to do. The boy is sharing the room with two other boys. he is in the second bed from the door. I swiftly make my way to his bed. It's been a long time since I've dealt with children. I think I'm going to enjoy this. I stand over him for a few moments just thinking of the tings I could do. The boy shifted in his sleep.

"You're going to be with your mother and father soon."

I said as I pulled the knife out of my pocket. Oh yes I was going to enjoy this. Its all for you Kagome…all for you.

AN:

There it is, chapter four, hope you liked it. Sorry it took sooooooo long to write hope you like it and I'll try to get the next one out soon. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

WHISPERS

Chapter 5

I didn't want to go home that night, not after what I went through last night. But eventually I had to go home, when I got there I sat in my car for a little while, trying to see if everything was safe. I don't know what I was looking for, maybe the beam of a flashlight or a shadowy figure passing a window, whatever it was I didn't see it so I got out of the car and went to the door. When I got there I froze again, listing. But no mater how much I strained my ears I didn't hear a thing. So I opened the door and went inside, prepared for anything, when I got in I wasn't prepared for what I seen… nothing… not one thing was wrong when I seen that my whole body relaxed but not completely. I was wound tight not ready to believe everything was okay. I went to each room and searched for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. I was so tired now, I wanted to go to bed but I don't think I could, I was still so scared. After I put my things away and got ready for bed I was calm. The whole time I was getting ready I was waiting for an attack or something, thinking for sure something was going to happen, but again nothing did. So with much trepidation I laid down but I didn't close my eyes. It was getting close to midnight I needed to sleep I had to be at work at eight thirty I needed at least an hour to get ready and I needed seven hours of sleep, if not I would be grouchy all day. To my grate surprise, when I put my head on my pillow, I was instantly tired and was asleep in a matter of minuets. That night I had no bad dreams.

A sound woke my from my peaceful slumber. It was very loud and very close to my ear. I didn't want to wake up yet but that sound was getting on my nerves. I couldn't ignore it any more; slowly I opened my eyes and reached to my night stand to make that sound stop. I knew what it was but I just couldn't find that damn phone. Who the hell is calling me this early in the morning? I finally found it and nearly knocked it to the floor when I finally got it in my hand I nearly yelled at the person on the other end

"Who the hell is this? And you better have a good reason for calling this early in the morning."

"Kagome, its Sesshomaru."

I immediately sat up when he said his name.

"How did you get my number?"

"That's not important right now,"

Something was wrong, I could tell by the way he was talking, he was being very calm and his usual coldness was missing, it was replaced with… worry?... fear?… sadness? I don't know what it was, but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? Did something happen? Sesshomaru…"

"I think this would be better if I were to tell you in person."

"What's wrong Sesshomaru, you're scaring me… please just tell me."

"I would rather wait till I get to your place. I'll be there in five minuets will you be ready?"

"…"

I didn't know what to say. He was being very secretive, why wouldn't he tell me what was wrong.

"Kagome will you be ready?

"Yeah… sure I'll be ready."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah."

He hung up, I sat there for a moment before getting up to get ready. I dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, it was kind of chilly outside so I grabbed a sweatshirt and headed to the door to wait for him to get here. I didn't have to wait long. I had just gotten to the front door and slipped on one shoe when a knock on the door startled me, I stumbled as I was trying to get my other shoe on; I landed on my butt and let out a startled scream.

"Kagome are you okay? What happened? Kagome are you there?"

With each question he knocked on the door even harder he wasn't able to hear my response, so I got up and opened the door. He just caught himself before he hit me on the head.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"I did, but you were hitting my door so hard and making so much noise you didn't hear me."

"Oh right… are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get my shoe on."

"Are you hurt? I heard something crash."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped."

I lied. In truth my backside was hearting, I landed on it really hard but the pain was forgotten when I remembered why Sesshomaru was here. He hasn't actually said anything but the way he was acting on the phone, it couldn't be good.

"So are you going to tell me why you woke me up so early in the morning?"

After a brief hesitation he said

"There was an incident at the orphanage…"

If he said anymore I didn't hear it. I now know why nothing happened last night; he's trying to get to me through other people... people he thinks I care for? How did he know about Shippo…? I know it's Shippo he's the only one I've see at that orphanage. How did he know? He must have been in my office, but I didn't have this information in my office. Then he must be following me…

"Kagome?"

I heard him calling me but couldn't answer I just stood there.

"Kagome can you hear me? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The last question was accompanied with a shake and that snapped me out of m daze.

"What… what happened at the orphanage?"

"I was telling you but you kind of zoned out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… fine… what happened?"

He looked like he wanted to ask more questions but there were more important things to talk about right now. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it, took a deep breath and tried again. This time he said in a deadpan voice

"At about 9:40 last night the watchman was making his rounds…"

My heart was betting fast, I could hear it. And with each word he said it got louder, I was starting to wonder if he could hear it too. Everything he said seemed to be coming from a distant place or through a log tunnel, but I heard every word. My heart was going to beat out of my chest.

Bump-bump, bump-bump

"…when he got to room 11…"

BUMP-BUMP

"…he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he used his flashlight…"

BUMP-BUMP, BUMP-BUMP

"…when he reached Shippo's bed…"

BUMP

"…he noticed something on the wall…"

BUMP-BUMP

"…there was blood…"

BUMP…BUMP…

That was the last thing I heard, I was getting dizzy, the last thing I seen was Sesshomaru reaching out to catch me… then nothing.

_Tonight was the best time I've had in a long time. Maybe I should 'play' with children more often. Next time tough I'll need more time to really enjoy the 'game'. What will she do when she finds out? I wish I could be there to see but I might be disappointed like last time. It's better for me to imagine her reaction. That Sesshomaru person should be there now, breaking the news to her. The time is drawing near_.

_Where am I? What happened? Am I alive? Yes I must be I feel so warm what is it, I need more. _Kagome thought as she snuggled into the warmth. Something was shaking her and she tried to move away from whatever it was. When the shaking stopped she snuggled deeper into the warmth and tried to find sleep again. Sesshomaru chuckled as she snuggled into his arms. _I hate to wake her but we must go to the orphanage and deal with the situation. _He again shook her this time a little harder.

"No I don't want to get up… it's so warm… I don't want to."

"Kagome it is time to get up Shippo…"

Instantly Kagome sat up. Wide awake and alert she asked

"What happened to him? Is he okay? What why was there… there blood? Was it his? Is he okay? Where is he?"

She was silenced by his hand covering her mouth. Sesshomaru looked to her and said

"He is fine. We do not know where the blood came from but it was not his or any other child's. Shippo is still at the orphanage and was asking for you. He is quite taken with you."

"Oh god, I thought… if he… I don't know what I would have done."

"We need to go soon. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, just let me get dressed really fast then we could go."

"Very well"

They drove to the orphanage in silence. When they got there Kagome nearly jumped from the car, running into the building. She wanted to see the room before going to Shippo. When she got there and seen what was on the wall she nearly fainted. Painted on the wall, in blood were the three words that have haunted her dreams.

I found you

She backed out of the room in shock and just stood there for a moment. Sesshomaru came up to her and tried to get her to go to Shippo but she didn't respond to his words.

"Kagome Shippo is waiting to see you I have told him you are here and will see him shortly."

"Yes I'll be right there but I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

"I know who put that on the wall."

AN: sorry for taking so long to update and for the short chapter but I thought you would like something rather than nothing. Next chapter will be better and longer. PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Whispers

Chapter 6

AN:

I changed the point of view to third person instead of first person sorry if that causes any confusion. In this chapter there is going to be a **LEMON** so you have been warned. If you don't like that I'll but up a warning and you can skip it.

"Kagome what are you talking about? How could you know who put that there?" Sesshomaru said

"I can't talk about it here and I need to see Shippo first. I'll tell you everything I know at my house later, okay." Kagome said in a low voice. It looked like he was going to say more but stopped when she said

"Please… not here" with a nod of his head they headed off to see Shippo. As they walked Shippo's room Sesshomaru filled her in on his condition.

"We haven't gotten anything out of him he won't talk to me and he wont talk to any of the other officers. He just keeps asking for you." He said with what sounded like hurt when he mentioned Shippo not talking to him.

When they reached the room and seen Shippo, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Even though Sesshomaru told her he was alright she had to see it for her self to make it real.

Shippo was sitting on a bed in the corner of the room, staring off in the distance. He didn't notice us enter until Kagome sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kagome you're here!!!" he said in an excited yell as he jumped into her arms hugging her tightly. His face turned grave after a few moments, and he said

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come… I have something I need to tell you." He said in a whisper so only she could hear. Kagome's heart started to pound she thought _maybe he seen him or heard something. _

"What is it Shippo?" she asked slowly but Shippo didn't answer.

"Do you want to talk in private?" slowly he nodded his head and kagome looked to the other officers in the room

"Could you give us a few moments to talk?" all the officers nodded and started to leave but Sesshomaru just stood there.

"Is it okay if Sesshomaru stays? He might be able to help." Shippo nodded his head yes. Sesshomaru took a seat on the other side of the bed Shippo was still in Kagome's arms. The room was quiet. Kagome began to think he fell asleep when all of a sudden he began to speak.

"I was having a nice dream it was of me you and Sesshomaru, we were all having fun at the park but then there was a noise it sounded like foot steps and it woke me from my sleep. I didn't know who it was but he kept making strange sounds so I stayed quiet he started saying stuff and I got scared so I stayed very still so he wouldn't know I was awake…"

"What kind of things did he say?" Sesshomaru asked because Kagome was having a hard time finding her voice she just wrapped her arms around Shippo more and hugged him tightly. He snuggled closer to her then continued.

"I couldn't hear at first but he was getting closer and I heard a few things…" he paused again

"…they scared me sooo much I wanted to cry but I didn't… he said 'it would be so easy to kill you and n…no one will ever mi…miss you'" he began to tremble slightly.

"Shhh its okay Shippo I'm here it's okay now." Kagome said as she rubbed calming circles on his back. He calmed enough to continue

"He just stood there next to my bed foe a while then he said 'It's almost time Kagome then you are mine'…" Kagome stopped breathing for a moment she looked to Sesshomaru and they locked eyes. Kagome couldn't look at him at all the questions she knew he wanted to ask, she could see them swimming through his eyes. They turned back to Shippo when he started talking again.

"…what did he mean? Why does he want you? Is he going to heart you?" He said the last part in a whisper.

"I won't let him" He stated firmly. Kagome smiled down at him.

"Thank you Shippo, thank you for being sooo brave and thank you for what you just said it makes me feel so much better." She took a deep breath and prepared to tell a big lie she didn't want to but she also didn't want Shippo to worry about things he can't control.

"you don't have to worry though nothing will happen to me this was just a sick joke and it will all be over in a few days so don't worry about me okay" she said and gave him a big smile. It didn't look like he believed her completely but he didn't say anymore on the subject.

"I don't want to stay here…can…can I go with you?" he whispered. Kagome didn't know what to say yes _she_ liked him but she didn't know he liked her that much. Kagome had thought it was Sesshomaru he adored and assumed he would have asked Sesshomaru if he could go with him.

"Well I would love it if you could come with me but we need to ask the orphanage if it okay, I think it's against the rules for you to leave unless you are adopted, but these are unique circumstances I don't see why not and I am a judge I can make things happen." She said while striking an important-looking-person pose which mad Shippo giggle.

"So you think that was funny do you?" she asked when he nodded she proceeded to tickle him. She looked up to Sesshomaru and seen him smiling and smiled back at him.

"Okay buddy lets go see what the orphanage says." Kagome said as she got off the bed. Sesshomaru fallowed suit and Shippo raised his arms in a silent question to Kagome. She didn't even think about it and picked him up like it was the most natural thing to do.

After they settled things with the orphanage Sesshomaru drove them to Kagome's house.

"Wow is that your house?" Shippo asked in awe.

"Sure is kiddo and there's a room in there with your name all over it." She said with a smile

"Oh man do I have to go to bed? I'm not tiiiiirreeddd." He said with a big yawn.

"I'll tell you what I will put on a cartoon and you lay down and we will see how tired you are deal?" He nodded and stuck out his hand. Kagome giggled and stuck out her hand.

"Deal" Shippo said and they shook hands. When they go in the house and Shippo was taken the guest room.

"Wow is this room all for me?" he said as he looked around. The room was of average size the walls were painted a light blue with white trim, against the wall in the center of the room was a quean sized bed with lots of pillows and a very soft looking comforter, the kind were you just want to jump on and sink into the warmth and that's just what Shippo did.

"Yep kiddo all yours" she said with a smile. She noticed his smile fade a little and quickly added

"My room is right across the hall so all you need to do is call and I'll be here in a jiff okay?" after he nodded kagome tucked him in and put the movie on.

"Would you like me and Sesshomaru to stay with you till you fall asleep?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru gave her a look saying they had a lot to talk a bought, Kagome just nodded and smiled. They sat on either side him; he was out in five minuets. They quietly got up and left the room leaving his door open so they could hear him if he called. They were now in the kitchen with a pippin hot pot of coffee ready for a long night of Q&A. Kagome was standing by the sink looking out at the yard. It was a nice night, clear skies and a full moon, the yard was bathed in a pail light and a loan butterfly flew across the window. Kagome was so caught in the sight she didn't notice Sesshomaru walk up behind her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes through the glass of the window and saying

"Before we start I have a question I would like to ask you." She moved so that they were facing each other with the window at there side.

"And that would be?"

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" she said in a demanding voice placing her hand on her hips. Sesshomaru's lip twitched into an almost smile as he said

"Why? Did you miss me?" and raised his eyebrow suggestively

"Yes… _we_ did, your whole family did. What did you expect when you just up and leave? Why did you go? I never really understood the reason." She said with a slight blush

"Keh"

"You are so like your brother." Kagome whispered

"I am nothing like him!" Sesshomaru said in a near roar causing her to take a step back. Kagome was at a loss as what to say she didn't expect that reaction.

"More than you know" she muttered. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and answered her question.

"My father kicked me out that day. He told me if I can't accept Inuyasha's mother as my own I should leave. I could never accept her as my mother she was the reason my mother left and that was the cause of her death. If it were not for that woman my mother would still be alive." He said with fire burning in his eyes

"It wasn't anyone's fault Sesshomaru it was an accident. It was dark and…" she couldn't finish what she was going to say because Sesshomaru cut in.

"I know what happened and it was that bitches fault…" he stopped talking and it didn't look like he was going to say much more so kagome prompted him by saying

"What happened Sesshomaru?" he just stood there with his head lowered but didn't say anything kagome was about to change the subject when he started talking. It was in such a low whisper she almost didn't hear it so she stepped a bit closer.

"…she came home early that day to surprise him with a home cooked dinner, they both worked so much we never really had a family dinner so she thought it would be nice to do this she picked me up from my friends house and we headed home together when we got to the house she noticed his car in the driveway. Thinking her surprise was ruined we went in to the house and noticed the seconded pair of shoes, women's shoes. Just a little worried she went up to her bedroom, I stayed in the living room to watch cartoons so I don't know what happened in the room but the next thing I knew was my mother yelling at father, it seemed to go on forever but in reality it was just a few minuets, then she was running out the door crying hysterically, I called to her but she didn't hear me or just ignored me but she got in the car and drove off at top speed I stood at the door yelling for her to come back, but I knew she wouldn't. When I turned back to the house there was a woman standing there my father came up behind her and hugged her… that ass hole _hugged her_ I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and watched as she kissed him and left. I wonder sometimes, if they knew, at that moment mother was dying on some dark road all alone, would they still have hugged and kissed the way they did, knowing that it was because of them that she was out there driving in her condition, I think they would have." He said with so much hatred you could see it burning in his eyes.

"…I was only five at the time but I knew my life was never going to be the same.…" he took a moment to collect his thoughts and when he continued his eyes looked so lost it made her want to cry and hold him telling him everything will be okay but she held off afraid if she moved it would brake the spell and he would stop talking so she just stood there with tears in her eyes.

"… For eleven years I live there with them but I was never part of the family not really. Inuyasha was born not too long after she moved in. Father was always working so I had to stay with her and that was a living hell. She played loving mother in public and around father but when it was just me and her she treated me as if I were her slave, and she would punish me if I ever did something she didn't like. At first it was just timeouts but it turned into physical punishment, nothing that would leave any evidence. She told me if I ever told someone how she treated me she would make me wish I was never born. The one time I did try to tell my father he didn't believe me that was the biggest mistake in my life. Father went out of town for the weekend…"

"Oh my god" Kagome whispered

"I went through hell, it was all done right after he left so by the time he got back all I had were a few bumps scrapes and bruises, all easily explained away with 'kids will be kids' and a smile and a hug. I never again said anything to him and I tried to avoid her as much as possible. That went on for years I was just waiting for the right time to leave. The first time I left I was fourteen but the cops picked me up at the bus station and took me back." Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore she needed to say something. Hoping he will continue when she finishes she said

"I never knew, all those years and you guys seemed like the perfect family I was too young to remember you mother but Inuyasha's always seemed like the perfect mother, I would never have guessed her capable of doing harm to a child. And you had to like with it for so long. I'm so sorry I didn't know maybe if I..." but Sesshomaru cut her off before she could finish what she was about to say.

"Don't there was nothing you could have done and there is no use in playing the 'what if' game nothing can change the past." He said quietly.

**START LEMON**

Kagome took a steep forward and placed a hand on his upper arm wanting to comfort him in some way. That was how kagome was never one to be in a bad mood and always kept other happy. She stepped a little closer. With her other hand she reached out to cup his cheek in her hand, looking deep in to his eyes. There was something in them that pulled her to him she didn't know what it was but she didn't fight it. Sesshomaru was in a similar state he reached an arm out and wrapped it around her waist bringing her body flush against his. Kagome gasped but didn't pull away instead she put her had behind his head and gently pulled his head to hers. With no protest from him she gently pushed her lips to his. When he just stood there and didn't respond she thought she did something wrong and was about to pull away when the arm around her waist pulled her tighter to him lifting her off her feet. Kagome instantly wrapped her legs around is waist. She didn't know where all this was coming from she has never been so bold as to kiss someone like she did but she found she liked it and she was going to be even bolder. With that thought she started grinding her hips against him and instantly felt him growing hard. Meanwhile Sesshomaru turned there bodies and placed her on the table. When Sesshomaru set her down and broke the kiss kagome instantly reach for his shirt wanting to feel his skin on her fingers. He was wearing a long sleeve button up. Nearly ripping the buttons off in her hast to get to his skin, but managing no too, she slid the shirt off his shoulders and marveled at the well defined chest that was presented to her, wasting no time she set to work, caressing every inch of is chest. She bent her head and kissed his nipple gently tugging at it then moved to its twin and did the same. Sesshomaru, not one to stand by and do nothing, was taking off her shirt making Kagome break her ministrations on his chest for a second as he tugged her shirt over her head. All that was blocking Sesshomaru from her, now, was the thin lacy material of her bra, witch he quickly got rid of. Pushing her back to lay on the table, him between her legs, he bent over and captured one of her one of her rosy peaks in his mouth sucking on it causing kagome to moan. When she felt him grind against her center her mind cleared a bit just enough to remember about Shippo who was just down the hall.

"Sesshomaru we… I mean…ahhhh… Shippo is just down the hall…ahhh…" the whole time she was talking he was sliding his hand up her skirt to rub her through her panties. Smirking he said

"Then you will have to be quiet." He then slid one finger under her panties and rubbed her clit causing her to scream out in pleasure witch he drowned out with a searing kiss that left her breathless.

"I thought I said you needed to be quiet." He said with a laugh. She was breathing hard after that but she couldn't help the laugh that came out of her. She was so happy to see him laugh and smile again. When they were younger she had a huge crush on him when he left she had been devastated. Over the years that crush as never faded only grew and now he was hers, even if it was just for this night, he was hers, she would just have to make the bet of it while she could.

She reached her hands out to cup his ass while she grinded herself against him. He groaned. Sesshomaru stopped her movements and moved away a little just enough so he could undo his pants, freeing his engorged manhood from its confines. Kagome stared openly at it. It was huge not grotesquely so but huge none the less. The more she looked at the more she wondered if it would fit in her. Sesshomaru, seeing the scared look on her face knowing it was because of his size, let a smug smile cross his face.

"I don't think that will fit in me." kagome said quietly with a blush on her face.

"Yes it will I'll go slow okay." Nodding she started to take off her skirt and panties but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Let me" he said in a rough whisper. Kagome could only stare at him as he pulled the zipper down and slipped her skirt off. The only thing in his way was her panties. With a smirk he bent his head and grabbed the elastic band of her underwear and pulled it down with his teeth. Kagome started breathing hard as the tip of his nose brushed against her clit sending a small shock of pleaser through her body. She lifted her backside off the table allowing him to take them all that way off. With that done he repositioned himself with the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Kagome opened her legs a little wider giving him more room. Just before Sesshomaru started entering her he bent over her and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss then began to gently thrust his hips. When the tip of his manhood entered her she moaned in to the kiss. He let her adjust to his size for a moment, then began to push in again when he was about half way in he pulled out, just his tip was in her, then, looking deep in to her eyes, thrust the whole way in, catching her scream with another kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked thinking he hurt her but that thought, along with everything else, left his mind when she started moving her hips against his. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear

"I have _never_ felt better" and then pushed her hips up again. Sesshomaru didn't waist any time and started thrusting in and out of her small body.

"Oh god, Kagome you are so tight." He said

"Yes ohhhh yes" she whispered. Sesshomaru grunted and groaned and kagome softly moaned, the only other sound was of skin slapping against skin. Kagome was nearing her peak Sesshomaru could tell by the way her inner muscles were starting to pulse around him, I just a few short thrusts she went over the edge. She had to bit her lip to keep from screaming. Sesshomaru seen this and gently kissed sucking slightly on her lip to sooth it. As Kagome was trying to recover from her orgasm, Sesshomaru had yet to find his, she felt him stop, move around, but never pulled out and flipped her on her stomach so fast she didn't have time to say anything as he started to pound into her again. She could fill her climax building again. The feel of her breasts squished against the table, and the way it felt each time Sesshomaru pounded in her, her breasts rubbed against the surface creating a wonderful friction, it was all to muck and she soon climaxed again but this time Sesshomaru fallowed simultaneously releasing his load in her when they were both done Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her trying to keep most of his weight on his arm and off her.

**END LEMON**

"Oh my god that was amazing…but do you think you could get off me I kind of need to breath." She said out off breath. Sesshomaru pushed himself up off of and out of her on one motion causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"Shall we take this to the room" He said gathering there cloths in one arm and offering the other to her witch she gladly took as they both headed to her room in nothing but there birthday suits.

He was sitting in his car again just down the street. He had a pair of high power binoculars held to his eyes with one hand and the other was holding, his now limp cock. Through the binoculars kagome and Sesshomaru had just left the kitchen. The night was quiet and the only sound in the car was that of his labored breathing. He looked to the seat next to him, there was about a dozen pictures of kagome and Sesshomaru he picked a few and put them in the manila envelope sealed it and got out of the car, he walked to Kagome's house and placed the envelope on the screen door and walked back to his car. As he drove away he smiled a sadistic smile thinking of all the horrible thing he was going to do when he finally had kagome all too himself.

AN:

I just wanted to say thank you for reading my fic, I love you all. And to those of you who review I just want to say, you're the best. I love opening an e-mail and reading a review. It makes my whole day better especially if the review is a positive one. Well thanks to everyone again. And as always PLEAS REVIEW


End file.
